


Немного о сделках

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: У Гермионы была любимая традиция – каждый четверг она шла на работу через Бруклинский мост.





	Немного о сделках

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн середины второго сезона "Однажды в сказке", АУ по отношению к эпилогу.  
Написано на второй тур для команды Золотого Трио "Hogs Team Battle".

У Гермионы была традиция — каждый четверг она шла на работу через Бруклинский мост. Потому что именно по четвергам случались самые важные события в её жизни.

Именно в один из четвергов на пороге их дома появилась профессор МакГонагалл и рассказала ей о волшебстве и Хогвартсе. Именно в четверг на Хэллоуин Гарри и Рон спасли её от тролля, и она обрела двух лучших друзей. 

При мыслях о Гарри сердце Гермионы вновь наполнилось тоской. Прошло уже столько времени, с тех пор как он уехал, бросив их, и уже почти не было надежды, что он все еще жив. Но шестое чувство подсказывало Гермионе, что будь Гарри мёртв, она бы точно это знала. В тот Хэллоуин их троих связала нерушимая нить — гораздо крепче, чем хорркркуса с хозяином, и Гермиона не сомневалась: если бы с Гарри случилось что-то ужасное, она бы это действительно почувствовала.   
Гарри уехал сразу после победы, и Гермиона оказалась последней, кто его видел. Если бы она тогда знала об этом…

_…Когда места были найдены для всех раненых, и большая часть из них спокойно заснула, Гермиона решила пойти в гостиную Гриффиндора и тоже немного поспать. Голова гудела, а ноги еле слушались, но рухнуть прямо в коридоре её совсем не прельщало. _

_Оказавшись в гостиной, она обнаружила там лишь одного Гарри. Он сидел, сгорбившись и закрыв лицо руками, а рядом шумело старенькое радио. Гермиона буквально кожей чувствовала, насколько он устал и как ему тяжело. Но совсем не знала, как ему помочь, поэтому замерла рядом, как истукан. _

_Идея пришла внезапно, когда из радио полилась песня Фрэнка Синатры. Она вспомнила, как танцевала с Гарри в палатке и как это помогло ей встряхнуться. Гермиона приблизилась к Гарри, он поднял голову и встретился с ней глазами. Гермиона протянула ему руку, и он, чуть усмехнувшись, взялся за её ладонь. Они медленно двигались в такт музыке, и в какой-то момент на лице Гарри появилась такая знакомая и родная улыбка. _

_Рассмеявшись, Гермиона начала подпевать Синатре, и через какое-то время Гарри последовал её примеру. Последнюю строчку «Journeys end lies over the Brooklyn bridge» они пропели вместе. _

_— Мне будет тебя не хватать, — сказал Гарри, обнимая её и целуя в лоб, а потом твердой походкой направился в свою комнату. Тогда Гермиона до конца не понимала, что он имел в виду… _

Когда к вечеру они с Роном обнаружили, что Гарри уехал из школы, то надеялись, что пройдет пара недель, и он вернётся. Они ждали, но потом не выдержали и отправились на Гриммо — и нашли длинное письмо, адресованное им. Гарри писал, что они всегда останутся самыми дорогими для него людьми, но он решил уехать, отказаться от магии и просил его не искать.

Рон ужасно расстроился и просто не мог поверить, а Гермиона пришла в бешенство. Она ходила по Гриммо, кричала, возмущалась, что надо быть последним глупцом, чтобы уехать сейчас, когда они наконец победили и всё закончилось.

Гермиона не могла так просто сдаться: она перерыла всю библиотеку — и Хогвартса, и на площади Гриммо в поисках заклинания обнаружения людей, но ни одно из них, к сожалению, не помогло ей найти Гарри.

Тогда она решилась обратиться к Кингсли и попросить у него доступ в Отдел Тайн. Гермиона надеялась, что ему, как и ей, нужно, чтобы Гарри вернулся в волшебный мир, пусть и по другим причинам.

Кингсли пошел ей навстречу, и несколько невыразимцев помогали ей в отборе заклинаний и применении их на практике. Но снова ничего не получилось, и вердикт невыразимцев был предельно прост — раз заклятья поиска не работают, значит, человек мёртв. 

Но Гермиона не могла в этом поверить. Она убеждала всех и каждого, что Гарри жив, но нашел способ защититься от этих заклятий — может быть, благодаря мантии-Невидимке, которую он забрал с собой, или потому что перестал пользоваться магией. 

Она пыталась поставить себя на место Гарри и понять, куда он мог бы отправиться. И попробовала зацепиться за единственную пришедшую на ум ниточку: Гарри рассказывал ей, что Сириус хотел отвезти его в Норвегию, когда всё закончится. Гермиона рискнула и поехала туда, собираясь проверить как мир магов, так и мир магглов. Она понимала, что найти человека, который этого совсем не хочет, почти невозможно, и знала, что Гарри мог сменить имя, внешность и даже дату рождения. Но надеялась, что ему не удастся полностью поменять свой характер и совсем не пользоваться магией.

Гермиона расспрашивала людей о Гарри, показывала фотографии, рассказывала. Как-то у нее даже появилась надежда, когда одна старушка рассказала о замечательном юноше Джеймсе — своём соседе. И Гермиона почти уверилась, что это Гарри, но всё оказалось лишь совпадением. 

Зато в Норвегии Гермиона впервые использовала заклятье поиска с пользой. Как-то, тоже в четверг, она разговорилась в кафе с одной женщиной, Джейн, которая уже почти два месяца искала сына и даже не знала, жив он или мертв. Ворочаясь целую ночь и думая, имеет ли право вмешиваться в жизнь магглов, Гермиона решила рискнуть. 

Заклинание сработало как надо — они нашли сына Джейн, и Гермиона с трудом справилась с неловкостью, которую испытывала, когда ей вручали огромный букет цветов.

Вот тогда Гермиона задумалась о том, что каждый год пропадает не одна сотня людей. Кто-то оказывается в дурных компаниях, кто-то умирает, а кто-то просто уезжает по личным причинам. К тому же ей надо было на что-то жить. Так почему бы не стать частным детективом, занимающимся поиском людей? Может быть, тогда она поймет, как найти Гарри?

Своим настоящим именем Гермиона не желала пользоваться, поэтому в городе, где она живет, появилась детектив Мэри Уотсон. Остроумно — для тех, кто захотел бы провести параллели.

Постепенно Гермиона привыкала к почти что маггловской жизни и своей работе. Ей нравилось узнавать характер незнакомого человека по крупицам информации, полученной от его близких. Ей нравилось ощущение победы, когда она, поставив себя на место беглеца, понимала, куда он мог бы отправиться и что сподвигло его на такой поступок. Гермиона погружалась в жизнь пропавшего с помощью его вещей, произносила заклинание, и всё происходило почти само собой. 

Гермиона встречала самых разных людей, как бежавших от чего-то, так и искавших кого-то. Она сталкивалась с разными причинами, мотивациями и действиями, но так и не смогла найти для себя ответ на самый важный вопрос: почему Гарри оставил их. 

Прошло уже больше трех лет с окончания войны, когда Гермиона нашла для себя новую ниточку — и это снова случилось в четверг. Она засиделась в баре после встречи с клиентом, и неожиданно там зазвучала та самая песня Синатры, про Бруклинский мост. И слова о том, что все дороги заканчиваются на Бруклинском мосту долго не выходили у неё из головы. 

Это было странно, но Гермиона почему-то не сомневалась, что когда-нибудь Гарри захочет увидеть тот самый Бруклинский мост, про песню о котором они когда-то танцевали. 

Тогда-то Гермиона и решила перебраться в Нью-Йорк. Первая ассоциация, которая приходила ей в голову про этот город, была: «Чересчур». Чересчур броский, чересчур шумный, чересчур оживленный.

Но Нью-Йорк Гермионе нравился. В нём было больше свободы и меньше границ чем в Лондоне, а главное — меньше воспоминаний. Задумываясь о том, что за время поисков Гарри, война почти стерлась из её головы, она могла понять, почему он уехал. Но совсем не могла принять или простить, что Гарри просто взял и бросил их.

Признав, что четверг в её жизни имеет особую магию, Гермиона решила, что будет правильно начинать этот день с прогулки по Бруклинскому мосту.

И в это солнечное утро она шла в свой маленький офис и размышляла над новым делом. Майкл Риверс, шестнадцать лет, сбежал из дома после ссоры с родителями из-за проваленных экзаменов в колледж. Прошло уже пять дней, но он не появился ни у кого из друзей. Куда мог отправиться обиженный на весь мир подросток?..

Открывая дверь офиса, Гермиона чётко почувствовала ощущение опасности, а интуиция подводила её редко. Проверив наличие палочки в кармане, она резко толкнула дверь и обнаружила перед собой мужчину средних лет, на вид совершенно безобидного. Он вертел в руках трость и определенно был мыслями далеко не здесь.

Но, увидев Гермиону, он тут же поднялся и неспешно произнес:

— Доброго дня, мисс Уотсон.

— Доброго, мистер…

— Мистер Голд, — он протянул ей ладонь для рукопожатия. — Я к вам на приём.

— Да-да, разумеется. Пойдемте.

Они прошли в её кабинет, и, делая чай, Гермиона догадалась, по какой причине интуиция могла шептать ей об опасности. Мистер Голд не сводил с неё сканирующего взгляда, что было достаточно неприятно: казалось, этот человек просто видел её насквозь.

Взяв себя в руки, Гермиона поставила перед ним чай и спросила:

— Так чем я могу вам помочь, мистер Голд?

— Я приехал сюда, чтобы найти своего сына. Мне необходим помощник.

— Вы уверены, что он сейчас в Нью-Йорке?

— Абсолютно. Я даже могу вам указать его дом. Но… если он захочет сбежать, мне нужен человек, который сможет удержать его или отыскать снова.

— Несколько… странно, — задумчиво произнесла Гермиона.

— Я думаю, вам попадались люди, которые не хотели, чтобы их нашли, дорогая Мэри, — усмехнулся Голд, а Гермиона похолодела. 

— Да, такие случаи в моей практике были, — кивнула она, быстро справившись с собой.

— Ну вот и я о том же, — кивнул Голд, чуть прищурившись. — И, кстати, не могу не сказать: ваше имя... чересчур резкое и короткое. Как-то так сложилось, что я специалист по именам и думаю, вам бы подошло что-то более королевское… может быть, Георгина?

Гермиона потянулась за палочкой, а он, всё также невозмутимо, продолжал:

— Хотя нет… оно похоже, но другое. Ваше имя Гермиона.

— Кто вы? — жестко спросила она, наводя на него палочку.

— Всего лишь человек, который не мог не почувствовать магию, исходящую из этого места, — снова усмехнулся Голд, разводя руками. — И это магия волшебников, но не фей. Так почему вы держите в руках палочку? 

— Зачем вы пришли ко мне?

— Я действительно ищу своего сына и не планирую причинить вам зло.

— Неужели? — поинтересовалась Гермиона.

— Могу дать вам слово. Всё, что мне от вас нужно, информация.

— Какого рода?

— О природе магии в этом мире. Я правильно понимаю, что здесь палочка — проводник той силы, что живет внутри каждого волшебника?

— В этом мире? — переспросила Гермиона, наблюдая за эмоциями Голда. Она жалела, что никогда не училась легилименции, потому что её опыта сейчас не хватало, чтобы понимать, чего Голд хочет на самом деле.

— Не трудитесь, дорогуша, — покачал он головой. — Вам не удастся прочесть мои мысли. Зато ваши для меня — открытая книга. Вас гложет чувство вины за какой-то поступок, совершенный в прошлом. И не только благородные порывы привели вас к такой профессии — вы отчаянно хотите понять, почему люди начинают прятаться от своих близких… чтобы найти дорогого вам человека. Вот только вы упускаете главное: люди бегут не от других, а от самих себя. 

Гермиона почувствовала, как палочка в её руках дрожит. Голд с совершенно невозмутимым видом смотрел на неё и ждал каких-то слов.

— Чего вы хотите?

— Предложить вам сделку, Гермиона. Вы найдете и расскажете всё о природе магии здесь, а взамен я помогу вам отыскать того, кто дорог вам. 

— Это невозможно, — глухо ответила Гермиона. — Я использовала все способы, чтобы найти его.

— Способы этого мира, но не другого, — усмехнулся Голд. 

— Что это за другой мир, о котором вы говорите?

— Если вас так гложет любопытство, то это можно добавить в нашу сделку. Способ найти человека и рассказ о природе магии моего мира. Согласны?

Голд протянул ей руку, и Гермиона начала лихорадочно взвешивать в голове все «за и против», а её интуиция молчала.

— Не сомневайтесь, — заговорил он. — Сделки для меня — это святое. Но в качестве залога могу сказать вам кое-что еще…

Голд ленивым жестом взял с её стола одну из рамок, разумеется, выбрав ту, в которой была фотография Гарри.

— Ваш спаситель уехал, потому что любил вас и не хотел мешать. 

Гермиона возмущенно открыла рот, чтобы поспорить с Голдом, но потом вспомнила обо всём, что связывало её с Гарри. Они никогда не оставляли друг друга в беде и поддерживали, несмотря ни на что. Их последний танец, и сияющие глаза Гарри, пока он длился. Он, что же, ушел, чтобы не стоять между ней и Роном? Но ведь этого не может быть, Гарри влюбился Джинни, и Гермиона отошла в сторону…

Она снова взглянула на Голда, который смотрел на неё, как на нерадивое дитя. Поколебавшись с минуту, Гермиона пожала его руку в ответ. 

— Договорились. Я найду вашего сына и научу вас всему, что знаю о магии, как вы выражаетесь, в этом мире. 

— Прекрасно, Гермиона, — улыбнулся Голд.

— Так что вы говорили… о способах другого мира?

— Существует зелье поиска. Достаточно полить им вещь человека, и она приведёт вас к нему, где бы он ни был — живой или мертвый. Я думаю, подходящий предмет у вас должен был остаться?

— Да, — кивнула Гермиона. — Но, как я понимаю, по условиям нашей сделки это зелье я получу, когда отыщу вашего сына?

— И научите колдовать, не забывайте об этом. Но вам в любом случае придётся отправиться со мной в город, который считается порталом между вашим и моим миром — Сторибрук. Только там действует моя магия, а значит, только там я смогу приготовить это зелье. 

— Но что это за мир?

— Мир, откуда пришел Мерлин. Мир, ставший для вас далёкой легендой. Мир, где волшебство было частью жизни каждого человека. Если вам так проще будет воспринять, для вас это всегда был лишь мир сказок. 

— Как это возможно?

— Так же, как и то, что вы колдуете с помощью этой деревяшки, — с каким-то неуловимым презреньем указал Голд на её волшебную палочку. 

— Давайте, кстати, проверим, — задумалась Гермиона. — Возьмите её в руку и скажите, чувствуете ли вы что-нибудь. 

Голд аккуратно взял её палочку и повертел в руках какое-то время. Гермиона с любопытством наблюдала за этим. Она не была уверена, что палочка будет работать, но если он действительно был магом в том мире, из которого когда-то здесь появился Мерлин, то это было вполне вероятно.

— Да. Тепло.

— Хорошо. Значит, вы сможете колдовать с помощью палочки, она станет проводником вашей магии. Останется только выбрать для вас подходящую. Ну что ж, мистер Голд, что сначала: ваш сын или волшебная палочка?

* * *

…В это же время Эмма Свон говорила с еще одним новым посетителем Сторибрука, улыбчивым зеленоглазым парнем. Он казался вполне искренним, но она чувствовала, что он что-то от неё скрывает. Внимание Эммы привлекла фотография девушки, которая хранилась у него в машине. Шестое чувство подсказывало, что если она сможет установить личность этой девушки, то найдет и разгадку, зачем этот парень приехал в Сторибрук…

… А Гарри Поттер, разговаривая с шерифом Сторибрука, ловил каждую мелочь, чтобы понять, действительно ли этот город являлся волшебным. И если информация, полученная от Грега, верна, Гарри готов был сделать всё, чтобы помешать этим сумасшедшим продолжить заниматься уничтожением магии.

Гермиона с фотографии улыбалась, и, глядя на эту улыбку, он был уверен, что способен на всё.


End file.
